Mostly Different
by AnotherGirlWithAStory
Summary: "Of course, we are," Fabian looked at his brother's reflection with a determined expression. "We will always be the same in some ways. You and me, we're twins. But that only means that look the same. We are not the same person no matter what some immature child says. You and I, we're…" Gideon smiled. "Mostly different?" "Yeah," Fabian nodded. "We're mostly different."


**Title** : Mostly Different

 **Characters** : Fabian Prewett, Gideon Prewett & Molly Prewett Weasley.

 **Prompt** : Write about a set of twins trying to appear different from each other. Minimum 500 words, maximum 2 000.

 **AN** : Written for the _Jurassic Fever [Challenge]_ held by whitetiger91 at The Golden Snitch Forum.

From what I've found Molly's two brothers died after she graduated Hogwarts. Because of that I'm assuming that they are older than her. That does not have to be the case. They could easily have been younger than her. But in this story, I assume that they are older than her and are around eight – nine years old. I am also assuming that they do go to some school. In case you were wondering why I mention homework when they haven't started Hogwarts yet.

I decided to re-publish this as a one-shot since it felt odd having one story about them in a collection about only Sirius and Regulus Black.

 **Word Count** : 1, 013

* * *

Fabian and Gideon Prewett were the same while simultaneously being very different from each other. They may have looked the same with their red hair, slightly rounded noses and freckles that was spread across their faces. But personality wise they were different. Fabian was observant and neat. He believed that there was a right place and time for everything. He believed in planning whether he was planning a game or doing his homework; always with the purpose of finishing his homework as soon as possible, of course. Gideon was impulsive. He acted in the moment whether it was by saying something without thinking or doing something. He cared little for consequence, he was emotional and he was messy. He didn't remember where he put things and did his homework when he felt like it. That rarely happened until the night before it was due.

Fabian could feel the way Gideon looked at him from the other side of the breakfast table. He had that look on his face. His eyebrows were bent in a way that gave him wrinkles on his forehead and he pouted his lips as he looked deep in thought. Fabian knew that he would be told what Gideon was thinking about in just a matter of mere seconds and because of that didn't bother asking him what was going on. When Gideon finished his breakfast in silence without as much as saying a word about what he was thinking about Fabian didn't let it bother him too much. Gideon would probably show him.

His parents didn't seem to think much about this peculiar behaviour that his brother displayed and remained seated by the breakfast table when Fabian went to join him. His red hair was a mess and his mother had told him that it looked like a bird's nest. She had said it with love in her voice of course as she gave him a tired smile. Judging by the looks of absolute exhaustion, which Fabian assumed was because of his little sister, Molly was not an easily pleased baby. Not that he or Gideon really noticed.

Fabian heard noises mixed with muttering from inside their shared room. He had no idea what he would see when he opened it. But he certainly didn't think he would see everything they owned in one big mess on the floor with only half of Gideon sticking out from under his bed.

"What are you doing?" Fabian asked with a one-sided smile.

"I am trying…" a loud banging was heard followed by a string of not so friendly curse words. "I am trying to make us look different from each other."

Fabian nodded. His arms were crossed over his chest when he looked at his feet and then legs. "Why would you want to look different from me?"

"Because… "- Gideon crawled back from underneath the bed and with a sigh he sat with his back leaning against the bed. "I just want to look different from you. Is that really so strange?"

Fabian hummed. He looked down on the floor with his tongue sticking out from his mouth as he carefully navigated through their possessions which had been so violently thrown away from their assigned places. He wasn't looking forward to cleaning it up but at the same time he couldn't let them be in the middle of the room like that. The place looked a mess. He let out a sigh when he sat down on the spot next to Gideon.

"This doesn't have anything to do with that immature child saying that we were practically the same person?"

The term – immature child – was not something that suited Fabian's mouth and it was easy to tell by the way he said it that he must have heard it from someone else. Gideon became instantly curious about what Fabian really wanted to call _the immature child_.

Gideon's face turned a shade redder but he viciously shook his head. "Of course not, I don't care about what he said."

"Okay then…" Fabian glanced at his brother and saw the way he fidgeted with his hands.

Gideon wasn't as good at hiding his emotions as Fabian was. Or maybe he was good but Fabian knew what to look for. In that moment, he wished so badly that he could change something about himself so that they looked different from each other.

"It's not that I don't want us to look the same." Gideon continued in a small voice. "We're twins and we should look the same but it would be cool to have something that separated us."

Fred made a humming noise and nodded as he felt disappointment hit him. "I wish I could do something to make us look different but I can't. Is it enough that I really want to?"

"Yeah, that's…" Gideon became quiet when he looked at his brother. "How did you do that?"

Fabian frowned. "Do what?"

"Go look in the mirror." Gideon stood up and began ushering Fabian towards the mirror at the other end of the room. "You have to see this. It's your eye…"

Fabian almost fell over the things that Gideon had thrown in the middle of the room but was held by up his brother and eventually looked at his own reflection. It wasn't hard to see what Gideon were talking about. Fabian was used to seeing two brown eyes looking back at him but when he looked in the mirror both weren't brown anymore. One eye was brown and the other green. He nervously laughed as he touched the skin underneath the green eye.

"Wow…"

Gideon nodded in his head in the background. "We're not the same anymore."

"Of course, we are," Fabian looked at his brother's reflection with a determined expression. "We will always be the same in some ways. You and me, we're twins. But that only means that look the same. We are not the same person no matter what some immature child says. You and I, we're…"

Gideon smiled. "Mostly different?"

"Yeah," Fabian nodded. "We're mostly different."

 **The end**


End file.
